


Class Demonstration

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Cain, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Omega Castiel, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher Cain, Teen Castiel, Top Victor, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, dubcon, small cock, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Castiel, a young orphaned Omega of the state, is property of a local high school and is used to teach young Alphas about Omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Demonstration

Castiel stood in front of the large classroom, completely naked and flushed from the last demonstration, as Cain addressed his Alpha students. “Today we’re taking a more hands on approach to learning about Omegas.” There was excited murmuring and Alphas leaned forward in their seats. “As you can see I have brought an Omega in for our lesson.”

Immediately there were a few questions and Castiel ignored them as he focused on not fidgeting.

“As you can see Omegas have a smaller build and have a softer look to them.” It sounded clinical as Cain continued, “They also have a much smaller penis and balls then Alphas or even Betas but there are instances where an Omega is more developed. However both their small penis and balls are unnecessary as an Omega has no true need for either. Some Alphas even elect to have them removed from their Omegas.”

A warm hand reached down to fondle his soft cock and balls. The touch had him twitching and biting his lip trying to ignore the small stimulation but Castiel had no control over how his body responded so easily to the Alpha's stimulation.

“I chose an Omega for our demonstrations this week that is far more typical as I believe that will be far more beneficial for your education. He has the typical two inch penis Omegas are known for, tiny balls, a smaller physical size and responds easily to stimulation.” The hand moved away from his cock and Castiel found himself guided over a cleared spot on the teacher’s desk.

Strong hands spread his cheeks and Castiel pressed his face against the desk. He was thoroughly exposed and it didn’t matter that this was the third class he’d been used as a demonstration for, last year he'd been used in all of Lucifer's Advanced Alpha classes and Cain's Intro course, and this time he was going to be brought to _all_ of Cain’s Alpha classes. It didn't matter because it was near impossible to get used to being reduced to nothing more than a teaching aid and a reward for correct answers.

Being so thoroughly exposed was hard to get used to no matter the fact he’d already spent one semester being the demonstration Omega in one of Cain’s and Lucifer's classes. But he was an orphaned Omega purchased from the state specifically for this purpose and there was nothing he could do.

Cain, teacher he’d been given to for demonstration purposes once again, frequently used him and even took him to places where public matings were allowed to fuck him but Castiel still had difficulties being treated as an object to study.

“I’m sure this is of far more interest though.” The teacher chuckled and sounds of agreement echoed back. “Omegas are the only ones who produce slick.” A finger circled his rim and started to edge inside, “I’m going to demonstrate how to stimulate an Omega and how that increases slick production.”

The finger inside pushed in deeper and started moving around. Castiel’s hole clenched down instinctively and he bit his lip harder. But when the teacher rubbed against his prostate a moan escaped into the still classroom.

“That’s his prostate. It isn’t necessary for knotting or breeding to stimulate an Omega in such a way but it will increase slick production. The wetter an Omega’s channel the better it feels when you’re mating.”

Castiel heard the teacher call on someone, “Are there Omegas incapable of producing slick?”

“Good question. There are some Omegas who do not produce as much slick as others but fortunately there are a variety of lube brands you can purchase. If an Omega is too dry you risk tearing something or potentially damaging them where they cannot be impregnated. Since the main purpose of an Omega is to be bred it’s best to avoid damage and a wet, slick hole is far better to use.”

A second finger pushed inside him and they pumped together, slow at first and then faster, until Castiel’s breathing was hitching and he was trying to rock against the desk for some kind of relief.

Castiel could feel slick escaping past the teacher’s fingers and sliding down his skin. The fingers withdrew and his cheeks were spread wide open once more. “See? Notice how much slick a little stimulation produced.” the teacher stepped to the side, “When an Omega is aroused their hole will loosen considerably. Right now it would be a snug fit if an Alpha were to mate him but as most Alpha enjoy a tighter hole this would be an acceptable stretch.”

There were a few more questions as Castiel remained bent over the desk with slick leaking out of his hole and fingers touching him as the teacher spoke.

“Alright I’m going to ask some questions and correct answers get a reward. One question will get the lucky student a chance to experience knotting the Omega as part of today’s demonstration.” Castiel could smell the arousal building in the room and hear the whispers. “Hey there is no need to look like that. I’ll be offering the same rewards the rest of the week and tests for this unit will be a correct knotting session. Everyone _will_ get a chance to knot an Omega and most of you a chance to knot _this_ Omega.”

“Wouldn’t that take too long with one Omega?”

“It would but I will be bringing in a several other Omegas for a week of testing. I’ll decide the order and days but I highly recommend coming in to watch your classmates to get an idea of technique.”

Hands helped him off of the desk and Castiel was once more standing in front of the class completely naked only this time slick was coating the backs of his thighs, his hole ached and his cheeks were flushed.

“First question! What is the average length of an Omega’s Heat?”

Hands flew up in the air and the student selected brightened up, “Five days.”

“Correct! Come on up to the front.”

The Alpha scrambled up and soon Castiel found himself staring into dark eyes as the Alpha was directed towards him.

“Feel free to touch and move him as you see fit. We’re here to learn about Omegas after all.”

Warm hands roamed over his body, tweaking his nipple and causing him to whimper. They soon traveled south and his cock was once more gripped, “Can I bend him over?”

“Of course. See if you can find his prostate.”

The fingers that entered him once he was bent over the desk again were less experienced and pushed against his inner walls, searching and twisting. He gripped the desk and groaned. Finally the Alpha discovered his prostate and liquid heat curled in his gut.

“Oh.” He pushed back and barely heard the teacher’s praise as fingers kept rubbing against him, learning his body.

The next several students were just as enthusiastic as the first. They touched him, pushed him into various position but all of them focused mostly on his ass. Two of them worked three fingers inside him and another coupled the finger fucking with a hand curled around his cock.

“Bonus questions will get progressively harder as the week goes on so I highly suggest reading the assigned chapters and doing your assignments. And for the first knotting: Which day is an Omega most likely to catch during their Heat?”

The answer wasn’t immediate and Castiel watched the varying expressions until one Alpha raised his arm with a confident smirk on his face. “That’s a trick question, sir. An Omega can catch at any point during their Heat or even outside of a Heat.”

“Correct.” Castiel found himself guided around the desk and bent over so he was facing the class of Alphas, “Fortunately all of our Omegas we purchased for use in our demonstrations are on birth control so there are no accidents.”

The Alpha stepped up and moved around the desk to stand behind him. Castiel shivered when hands touched him and adjusted him, “He smells delicious.”

“Yes. Castiel has a very sweet and fragrant scent, Victor. He’s one of our younger Omegas, a more recent purchase, but his scent is very strong.”

Fingers pushed inside him, stroked until he was whimpering and shaking, before withdrawing. Castiel didn’t hear the sound of a zipper but the blunt pressure of a cock at his hole had him gripping the desk. It pushed in, inch by thick inch, as his breathing hitched and his cheeks flushed.

The entire room was silent as the Alpha,  _Victor_  the teacher had called him, sunk into him and Castiel’s thoughts turned towards how full he felt. “Damn.” The Alpha hissed, “He’s locked down on me already.”

“Now if I can direct the class towards the Omega’s expression.” Castiel couldn’t be bothered to pay attention or feel embarrassed as heavy balls rested against his ass. Victor inched back out and slammed once more inside him in a hard, loud smack that rang out in the room. “Flushed cheeks, glazed eyes and if you’ll notice he’s been biting his lips.”

Voices rose up but Castiel was firmly lost to the feeling of being pounded into from behind. Strong fingers gripped him tightly and the pleasure was a warm, heady thing.

“Victor if you could grip the back of his neck.”

A weight registered and then Castiel went completely pliant, all of the tension bled from his muscles and he relaxed with a gasp. His body was completely limp on top of the desk as the Alpha behind him continued to fuck.

“See? If you correctly grip an Omega’s nape it causes them to go completely pliant. It is a sign of dominance and it also triggers the instinct to submit. He’ll just lay there and take anything you give him like that.”

Balls slapped against Castiel’s ass and the sound of him being fucked filled the room. Castiel couldn’t hold back the moans, gasps or whimpers as he begged brokenly for release. “Please Alpha please please please.”

The hand never disappeared from his nape after it first gripped him but the other at his hip kept a firm grasp. Each thrust forward sent him further and further into desperation to the point he lost track of where he was or how many eyes were on him.

“Some Omegas come untouched but others require further stimulation. The last class this particular Omega was used for he came untouched each time. Here you can see a very sensitive Omega. It takes little stimulation before he produces slick and he almost always comes untouched on a knot.”

“Is that very common?”

“Not in female Omegas and only in about a third of male Omegas.”

The Alpha’s growing knot started to catch on his rim, tugging and teasing him, as Victor started to rut viciously against his ass. Castiel could hear the Alpha grunting, breathing out filthy words that everyone could hear but Castiel’s mind fell away from that brief thought when the knot shoved into his aching hole.

It swelled up, pushing against his inner walls and warmth flooded into his ass in thick ropes. Only two seconds passed before Castiel’s mouth fell open, his body tightening, as his orgasm rushed through him. “ Oh oh oh oh oh ohhhhh!”

Castiel’s ass clamped down and his inner muscles immediately set about milking the knot inside him. “Fuck.” Victor hissed out, fingers tightening briefly.

“What you’re feeling are an Omega’s inner muscles. They lock down on an Alpha’s knot and begin flexing in an attempt to coax out the Alpha’s semen. An Omega’s body  _wants_  to be pregnant and their biological make-up is built for it.”

He pressed his cheek to the desk and sighed. The warmth of his release and the feeling of full had him completely relaxed, sated and pleased, as Cain continued to answer questions and discuss proper breeding techniques.


End file.
